Abstract for RFA-FD-15-021: Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS) (U18) Submitting Agency: Nebraska Department of Agriculture 301 Centennial Mall South Lincoln, NE 68509 The Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA), including the Commercial Feed Program and the Feed, Fertilizer, and Agricultural Lime Laboratory (FFAL), is eager to participate in RFA-FD-15-021 Competition C, Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards. We are looking forward to reaching significant to full implementation of AFRPS and to achieving ISO 17025:2005 laboratory accreditation, as this will more closely align the NDA with federal and state efforts. This application will describe the suitability of our Commercial Feed Program and laboratory capabilities in a detailed five year plan to achieve these overarching goals. We are confident that the vast history of cooperation with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the detailed proposal, will demonstrate how NDA is well positioned to provide the services requested to implement AFRPS and develop a national Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS). Key personnel and administrative support, as described in our FDA Biosketches, indicate our robust qualifications and demonstrate our abilities and determination for success.